


Truculent

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Drug Use, Established Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Trust me Evan, Agreeing to be Connor Murphy's fake boyfriend will be the worst mistake you'll ever make."





	1. Callosity

**Author's Note:**

> sO this is a fake relationship fic!! im so excited

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

Who was texting Evan at eight forty seven on a Saturday morning? He sighed and saw _**"Three new messages from 'Con ❤'"**_

 **Con ❤: ** EVAN

 ** Con ❤:  ** EVAN I NEED YOUR HELP **  
**

** Con ❤: ** !! EMERGENCY !! **  
**

**Con** ❤: IM COMING OVER TO EXPLAIN  


Evan blinked and stood up quickly, feeling a bit dizzy from doing it so quickly. He changed quickly, running downstairs to meet his friend. Connor frantically knocked on the door, and when Evan opened it he walked in quickly, walked to the couch, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"Connor, what's wrong?" Evan said, shutting the door and following him. Connor dropped the pillow and frowned.

"I fucked up Evan, I fucked up." He said, looking up to the ceiling.

"In what way?" Evan asked, sitting next to his friend. "And do you need my help?"

"I.. Okay so you know how I came out to my parents as gay last year right?" Evan nodded.  "Well.. I told them at dinner that I have a boyfriend because I thought maybe they'd leave me alone about it, and now they want to meet him."

"You don't have a boyfriend," Evan said, with a slight question to his tone.

"That's my problem! But they think I have one!" He says, grimacing. 

"What do you need my help for?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"I need you..." He takes a deep breath. "To be my fake boyfriend."

"W-What?" Evan says, voice small. He blinks quickly and then gulps hard.

"Please Evan, Please all you'd have to do is my boyfriend around my parents and at school." Connor said, turning to Evan and grabbing one of his hands. "Please please please," He begged, and Evan was shocked to see him like this.

"Okay okay I'll do it," Evan says quickly, making Connor sigh in relief. 

"Thank you so much Ev," Connor said, standing. "We can talk more about it tomorrow if you wanna hang out but I gotta go, thank you again." And he was out the door before Evan could say 'No problem'


	2. Farrago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It'll be fine, all we have to do is hold hands and do couply shit,"

"Connor I'm nervous what if they hate me what if they don't approve what if I'm not good enough?" Evan rambles, as they sat in the car in front of the Murphy house before dinner.

"Evan, remember you're not actually my boyfriend, they'll love you anyway, it's just one dinner." Connor assured. "It'll be fine, all we have to do is hold hands and do couply shit."

"Um, Connor, W-will we have to kiss or?" He said, and he could feel his cheeks begin to burn. Connor's eyes widened.

"Probably? Not today though, Eventually." Connor says, looking nervous. "Just... make sure to act like my boyfriend, they're pretty oblivious so they won't notice if you mess up, my sisters the only problem." He sighs and turns the car off and slips the keys in his pocket. "Are you ready?"

Evan nods with a nervous smile. The two get out of the car and Connor holds out his hand for Evan to take. The two lace fingers and Evan blushes. They walk up to the house and Connor opens the door.

A woman with red hair is standing in the doorway, grinning widely with her hands clasped together in front of her

"Evan, Hello! I'm Cynthia," She says, shaking the hand Connor didn't have a death grip on.

A man with sleek gray hair and a slight scowl walks up to the three He shakes Evan's hand a lot harder than Cynthia did, but it was still comfortable.

"I'm Larry." He says simply. Evan then notices a blank faced girl standing with her arms crossed in the corner of the room, she has faded purple streaks in her hair and jeans with sloppily doodled stars on the cuffs. He knows that's Zoe.

Evan turns back to Connor's parents.

"Lovely to meet you guys!" He says nervously, tightening his grip on Connor's hand.

"Is dinner ready yet mom?" Connor says, squeezing Evan's hand in comfort, sensing his "boyfriends" nerves.

"Oh yes It is! It's all set up." She says, walking with her husband to the kitchen, and after a moment the two boys followed as well. They all sat at the table, Cynthia and Larry on one side, Evan and Connor on the other, and Zoe on the end.

"So, Evan, where did you meet Connor?" Larry says, looking at him steadily. The man has gelid blue eyes, very similar to his sons.

Evan takes a deep breath, calming when he feels Connor run his thumb over the skin on Evan's hand, the two still holding hands under the table.

"We met at school," He says simply.

"And when did you start dating?" Cynthia smiles sweetly after finishing a bite of steak. Evan thinks to the discussion he and Connor had about dates and memories that the two could say if asked.

"About four months ago," Evan says, turning to look at Connor who was smiling slightly.

"And I asked **him** out." Connor confirms, taking a sip of water. Suddenly Zoe speaks up.

"How come I never see you guys doing anything couple-like at school?" She inquires, small smirk on her face. Evan blushes looking at Connor.

"U-um I guess being couple-like at school wouldn't uh, wouldn't be the best?" Evan says, to which Connor nods.

"There's a lot of Homophobic people there." Connor says, and his mom frowns.

"Are people rude to either of you?" She says in worry, and Larry grunts.

"If anyone is I'm sure the principal would do something," The man says, and Evan smiles unsure. He can feel nerves creeping up on him and his leg starts to shake slightly, and Connor looks at him with concern, unlinking their fingers so he can rest his hand on Evan's knee temporarily.

"I guess we're just trying to take it slower." Connor says, and Evan thankfully places his hand on top of Connor's. Even though the family couldn't see it, after Evan's leg stopped shaking Connor flipped his hand around to take Evan's again.

"So Evan, what do your parents do?" Cynthia asked, placing her fork on the table.

"My mom's a part time nurse and she is going to school for law. My dad is in Oklahoma though, has been since I was seven." Connor looks at him and smiles, and Cynthia nods.

"I can't wait to meet your mother someday Evan," She smiles widely.  Evan's eyes broaden.

"O-oh yeah I'm sure she'd uh, be excited too," Evan smiles awkwardly. For a minute Evan focuses on eating and Cynthia asked Larry a question, sparking a conversation.

Connor looks at him to make sure he's okay, and kisses Evan's temple in comfort, a small blush on his cheek. Zoe looked at them with a small glare.

Evan leaned into him slightly, continuing to eat with his free hand to ignore the hard gaze of the girl in the grade below him. Connor looks at his sister.

"Stop staring," He said, glowering. She smirked.

"Are you guys really dating?" She asked with a small bit of poison in her words.

"Zoe!" Cynthia chastises, eyes wide.

"Do you really fucking believe this mom?" She 

"Language Zoe Elizabeth!" She says loudly. Evan can feel the anxiety begin to expand.

"What about this is believable?" Zoe yells back, and that's when Connor speaks up.

"Can you guys quiet the fuck down? Evan doesn't like yelling." Evan's face was red and his throat was tight. Cynthia's eyes turn apologetic. "Zoe, yes me and Evan are dating, can you just leave it be?" He asks.

Zoe leans back in her chair and grumpily mutters out an apology, then tries to defend her case.

"I just can't see why Evan, who's nice and a good person, is dating you, the complete opposite." She says, to which Evan frowns.

"Connor's a nice person." He says, and Cynthia smiles at him kindly. He looks at Larry, and he just looks unbelievably interested in his food. Zoe raises an eyebrow and laughs.

"Sure Evan, sure." She says, grabbing her plate and walking out of the room after placing it on the counter.

"I'm sorry about her Evan," Cynthia says, and then Connor nods.

"Thanks for trying to defend me Ev," He utters. Larry sighs.

"I don't know what her problem is, is it because Connor has a boyfriend and she doesn't?" Connor snorts at his Dad's words.

Soon enough, after many questions and stories, dinner ends and Cynthia asks if Evan's staying the night. Evan politely declines but says he will in the future, and Connor drives him home.

"Thank you for doing that for me." Connor says, and when Evan looks at him and his face shows pure exhaustion. "We'll have to look like we're in a relationship when we're in school too because of Zoe, but for now, we're good."

"I'll see you soon Connor." Evan gets out of the car and waves with a smile, walking up to his house, not bothering to question why he felt like he was floating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT bc im super excited to write this, if you actually want this to happen lemme know?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are gonna be a lot longer but lemme know how you feel so far!!


End file.
